Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny
Gunnar Sizemore Laya DeLeon Hayes Makana Say Christopher Swindle Cherise Boothe Piotr Michael | Music by = | Country = United States | Language = English | Seasons = 1 | Episodes = 26 (episode list) | Producer(s) = Mitch Watson Elliott Owen Lane Lueras | Running time = 22 mins. | Company(s) = | Distributor(s) = | Network(s) = Amazon Video | Release = November 16, 2018 July 5, 2019 | Preceded by = Kung Fu Panda 3 | Followed by = N/A }} Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny is an animated web series produced by and distributed by . It follows the adventures of four panda children who gain magical chi powers and receive special kung fu training from Po. The show's first season released on November 16, 2018. The second part of the season released on July 5, 2019. Plot Synopses Season 1 Part 1: Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny follows the adventures of four energetic panda kids: Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong. When the friends stumble upon a mystical cave beneath Panda Village, they have no idea they're about to absorb the chi, or energy, of ancient kung fu warriors known as the Four Constellations. Now it's up to them to save the world from an evil force — but first, Master Po must teach them how to use their newfound powers. Based on , the Four Constellations — Blue Dragon, Black Tortoise, White Tiger and Red Phoenix — are said to have been the first warriors to achieve total mastery of chi. A few millennia ago, the masters used their powers to defeat their corrupt teacher, Jindiao. Worried their good chi couldn't exist without a powerful dark chi to balance it out, the masters then sealed themselves into an underground temple to keep the world safe. Little did they know that Jindiao lives, albeit in the new body of a vulture. If Jindiao can absorb the Four Constellations’ chi and restore himself to his true form, the world will be in grave danger. Season 1 Part 2: Now famously known as the Four Constellations the panda kids are summoned by the Emperor to the Forbidden City, making Po fear the kids might not need his teachings anymore. But when friends turn to foes, all our heroes will need to draw from their Chi and all their Kung Fu knowledge to defeat evil in an explosive and epic battle. Episodes Season 1 (2018–2019) Voice cast * as Po / Black Tortoise * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Mei Mei * as Mr. Ping * Christopher Swindle as Li * as Grandma Panda * Piotr Michael as Oogway / Wing / Wong / Bingwen * Cherise Boothe as Jade Tusk / Huifang * as Jindiao / Red Phoenix / Pious Chan * as Bunnidharma / White Tiger / Chong / Sun Wukong * as Rooster * as Blue Dragon * as Xin / Laoshu / Suyin * as Zhizhu * Mitch Watson as the Yaoguai demon * Lacey Chabert as Xiao * as Shi Long Production Development for the series started in September 2015, and then production officially began in February 2017. During the fifteen months of development, executive producer Elliott Owen commented that they "spent a lot of time figuring out how to make it look as good as possible." The goal was to have the series be as close to its film counterparts while keeping within a TV budget and a limited time frame. With this in mind, the team used various animation tools and techniques that would allow high-quality rendering with their limits on budget and time. Such tools include Maya, V-Ray, Mari, Nuke, and Houdini, with some custom DreamWorks tools such as Shot-Light Tool, FX Scene Builder, Character and Prop Auto-Rigger, and Cache Tool. Likewise to animating, the show producers also wanted the story and scenes to match the quality of the franchise's feature films. Executive producer and showrunner Mitch Watson says that "it boils down to how good we all wanted it to look—because we weren't going to settle for anything that looked like it was less than the feature." He also mentions that during the development process, each portion of the show would get multiple passes after it was out of script and storyboards. He and his co-executive producers "gave each other the option that we would cut out anything that we didn't like ... And then we'd rewrite and re-board it. ... We didn't want to settle."Idelson, Karen (December 2018). "Po Bounces Back". Animation Magazine, p. 30–31. Retrieved November 5, 2018. Marketing The series was first discussed in November 2017 by producer Mitch Watson while guest-starring on entertainment podcast The Nightfly with . When asked about new shows, Watson mentioned "a new version of Kung Fu Panda," one that is "more like the films" and "serialized," also noting that it will be releasing on . He also indirectly revealed Po's voice being done by .Revealed by show producer Mitch Watson on [https://player.fm/series/the-nightfly-with-dave-juskow/live-from-los-angeles-with-mitch-watson The Nightfly with Dave Juskow - "Live from Los Angeles with Mitch Watson"] (@1:19:42 in the audio clip). Recorded & published on November 6, 2017. Retrieved November 9, 2017. On April 12, 2018, the series was officially announced for Amazon's upcoming programming for 2018, revealing its title, plot synopsis, and planned release period. On May 23, 2018, it was announced that is composing the score for the series. On October 1, 2018, the series' first trailer was released, which featured its characters and a brief plot overview. On November 9, 2018, the first clip was uploaded to DreamWorks' YouTube channel, featuring the show's protagonists fighting against one of the show's antagonists. Four days later, on November 13, released another clip featuring Mei Mei alongside their exclusive interview with the character's voice actress for the show, . |title=Chrissy Metz Opens Up About Landing Her 'Bucket List' Role in Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny|author=Karen Mizoguchi|date=November 13, 2018|access-date=November 15, 2018}} Then on November 15, three more clips were released: one featuring the show's panda kid stars fighting against a demon, one displaying the show's main antagonist, and one with the show's protagonists opening the Wellspring. Release The show's first season was released on on November 16, 2018 and was made available in over 200 territories worldwide. The second part of the season released on July 5, 2019. The first half of season 2 is yet to be announced by Amazon. Reception Critical Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Trivia * This series marks the first time a original series will be available to customers worldwide. It will also be the second series in DreamWorks' series history to be released on Amazon (rather than ), coming after The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle. * Lane Lueras, one of the producers of the series, has also served as director of some episodes in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. * are seen several times throughout the show. They are a delicacy in China and go by the name "huamei" ( ). It's known for having a strong and distinctive flavor, thereby leading to most saying it is an acquired taste. The show writers bought several bags of these plums to try, and most of them remained in the writers' room, unopened. Gallery Promos Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-poster.jpg|Season 1 Part 1 poster POD-S1P2-poster.jpg|Season 1 Part 2 poster KFP-POD-amazon-card.jpg|Series title card on Amazon Po-pod.jpg|Character graphic featuring Po Nu-hai.jpg|Character graphic featuring Nu Hai Bao-pod.jpg|Character graphic featuring Bao Jing.jpg|Character graphic featuring Jing Fan-tong.jpg|Character graphic featuring Fan Tong View more... Stills Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-jing-nu-hai-po-bao.jpg Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-images.jpg Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-image.jpg Paws-of-destiny-po-kids.jpg Paws-of-destiny-po.jpg Paws-of-destiny-bao.jpg Paws-of-destiny-po-kids2.jpg Mei-mei-pod1.jpg POD-S2-cap1.jpg POD-S2-cap2.jpg POD-S2-cap3.jpg POD-S2-cap4.jpg POD-S2-cap5.jpg POD-S2-cap6.jpg POD-S2-cap7.jpg POD-S2-cap8.jpg View more... Concept art POD-concept1.jpg POD-concept2.jpg POD-concept3.jpg View more... Trailers Official_Trailer_KUNG_FU_PANDA_THE_PAWS_OF_DESTINY|Season 1 trailer Paws of Destiny Season 2 Trailer|Season 2 trailer View more... Clips Panda Kids in Trouble - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|"Panda Kids in Trouble" Life Changing - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|"Life Changing" Demonic Interruption - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|"Demonic Interruption" Jindiao Opens the Cave - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|"Jindiao Opens the Cave" Cave Entrance - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|"Cave Entrance" Hero Chi - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|"Hero Chi" View more... Behind the scenes Paws of Destiny Season 1 Behind the Scenes View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcripts References External links * Official website * * (NA) * (UK) Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Media Category:Series